The Picnic
by Jimelda
Summary: Juliet and James need a break from Dharma life. They decide to spend the day together, but things don't turn out the way either of them expected. Mostly fluff, some angst. OneShot. Suliet.


**Title: **The Picnic  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **The song at the beginning is called _Soak Up the Sun_ by Sheryl Crow, and the ending song is _You and I_ by Kyler England. Also, Juliet's favourite song _Downtown_ by Petula Clark is an actual song played on Lost. I have no claims to any of these songs, but I do enjoy listening to them occasionally.  
**Summary: **James and Juliet take a day off to relax. It may seem like a simple picnic, but to them it's so much more. It's the beginning of their relationship.  
**Author's Note: **After watching "LaFleur" for the second time, I really felt like writing some fluffy fanfiction! Enjoy, and if you like it, please review. Thanks. :)

* * *

_It's not having what you want,  
__It's wanting what you've got.  
__I'm gonna soak up the sun.  
__I'm gonna tell everyone to lighten up._

Juliet woke up that morning expecting to spend another day at the Dharma garage. Though it wasn't a very exciting job, she enjoyed the feeling of fixing things, and the success that came along with it. After losing so many people as a fertility specialist, she was happy to be a simple mechanic.

But as she was preparing her breakfast before heading off to work, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she shouted, not wanting to turn her back on the eggs. She had a tendency to burn food if she didn't keep a careful eye on it – something she'd learned many times the hard way.

"Well howdy there, Sweetheart." Her heart beat faster when she heard the familiar southern drawl behind her.

"Morning, James. What are you doing here this early?" she asked, still not turning around. Now, however, her attention was no longer on the eggs. Instead, she was desperately trying to hide the blush that had unexpectedly risen to her cheeks.

Over the past few weeks, her feelings of friendship toward James had grown into something much more. _After all we've been through_, Juliet reasoned, _it's hard not to fall for him_. _And it's even more difficult after last week..._

The Dharma Initiative had thrown a party to celebrate James, Juliet, Miles and Jin staying on the Island. Two weeks had passed since Juliet had chosen not to leave on the first submarine. Then, when another arrived the previous week, Juliet was forced to make a decision.

Miles and Jin had already made up their minds – there was no reason for them to leave. Everything they wanted was right here. And Juliet came to realize the same thing. She had no life off the Island in 1974, so what would she really be going back to?

After she'd told Horace that she'd made her choice, he decided it called for a celebration. So everyone had gotten together in the rec hall. And there, amidst all the music and dance, Juliet and Sawyer had shared their first kiss.

She assumed he was just grateful that she hadn't left him on the Island with only Miles and Jin for company, but the memory of his lips on hers was enough to make Juliet start to feel differently about James.

Things had been a bit awkward since then, but Juliet had tried to hide her discomfort. She didn't want to ruin whatever friendship they didhave by thinking about things that might never be.

And now here he was, standing in her kitchen at eight o'clock on the morning. Juliet could feel her cheeks turning redder just thinking about it.

"I think yer eggs are done, Blondie." James' voice cut through her thoughts and brought her back to the present.

"Wha? Oh!" She looked down in dismay and saw that her eggs had burnt and were now stuck to the pan.

"Shoot. I don't pay attention for _one second_! Why does this always happen to me?!" Juliet knew she was making a big deal about nothing, but she couldn't help it.

"Whoa, calm down there darlin'. It's nothin' ta' worry about, we can always make some more." Juliet liked the way James included himself in the idea of breakfast. She brought the frying pan over to the sink and began scrubbing away furiously, trying to ignore how tempted she was by his suggestion.

"What're you doing here, other than watching me ruin my breakfast?" She was still curious as to why he was at her house this early. And she found herself half hoping that he would take her into his arms and kiss her once more.

But it seemed James had different ideas in mind other than making a repeat of last week.

"I just came by ta' drop off this record for ya'." Juliet turned around for the first time and noticed that he was indeed carrying a vinyl record.

"Thanks..." she said, surprised, but somewhat hesitant.

"It's some chick named...hold on now, what was it?" He was silent for a moment, thinking. Juliet took that moment to study him while he was distracted.

He was wearing a Dharma jumpsuit with the name "LaFleur" stitched on the front. Underneath it said "Security" which was James' new job. Horace had decided, based on how he'd handled the Richard situation fairly well, that James had potential as a security employee. And Juliet had to agree that it suited him.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers, satisfaction written all over his face.

"Petula Clark, that's it!" Juliet didn't know what to say, but then a thought occurred to her.

"How do you know I love her music?" she wondered.

This time it was James who turned red.

"Back on the beach, I used ta' hear ya' singin' this one song under yer breath all the time. You'd get me humming it too, so I thought since we're in the 70's, I'd check 'n see if it'd been made yet. Turns out, it was popular in the 60's. You're just lucky that Amy used ta' be a fan o' her as well, 'n that Horace was nice enough to give this to me."

Juliet was touched, she didn't know that James had paid her an attention at all back then, but here he was, giving her a record so she could listen to her favourite song.

"Thank you," she told him earnestly, not surprised as the tears started running down her cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon Sweetheart. Ya' don't need ta' go cryin' 'bout it." James had a confused look on his face and Juliet began to worry he'd think she was upset because of him.

"It's not you, James," she tried to reassure him. He didn't look convinced. "My sister and I love this song, or will love it in the future, I guess. And I just remembered how long it's been since I've seen her." She actually couldn't believe that she'd forgotten about Rachel, but in all the time travelling confusion it was understandable.

"She had a son, you know, while I was on the Island. I missed my own sister giving birth. She named him Julian – it's not hard to guess why." Juliet laughed softly, sniffling at the same time. "We both miss each other so much. I haven't seen her in over three years, and I guess I'm never going to. Not now."

James stood there watching her as she tried to compose herself, then unexpectedly he strode across the room and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I can't say I can relate, but I do know how ya' feel." He pulled back and looked at her earnestly, and she believed him.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and Juliet knew he'd gotten an idea.

"Ya' know what? I think today we both need somethin' ta' take our minds offa things. So how 'bout we take the day off 'n have some fun?"

* * *

An hour later, Juliet was back in her kitchen. Except this time she wasn't preparing food, or at least, not for herself.

Spreading mayonnaise on one final sandwich, she placed all of the items in a metal cooler that James had found in the Dharma kitchen.

He chose that moment to walk in the door, sniffing appreciatively at the scents that filled her house.

"Smells great in here. Ya' ready ta' go?" She nodded, feeling a bit shy now that they were actually going through with this.

"And you're sure Horace is okay with this?"

"Yeah, he said that after everythin' we'd been through, we all deserve a break. In fact, I think H's even givin' Jin 'n Miles the day off too. So we're good ta' go." He winked at her playfully and Juliet gave him a small smile in return.

She grabbed a blanket from her couch and placed it inside the cooler, then they both walked out the door.

James led the way to a Dharma van that he'd signed out for the day and soon they were driving away from Dharmaville, leaving the cheery yellow houses far behind.

As he was driving, James made sure to stay within the confines of the fence. They didn't want to go into Hostile territory today.

Finally he found a good spot and parked the van. They both got out and Juliet stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Even though she'd been on the Island for a long time, she'd never really had a chance to enjoy the beauty of it.

Now she could see what an amazing place it really was. And hopefully she and James would get the rest of the day to enjoy it together.

He was spreading the blanket down at the top of a hill when she caught up to him. He'd chosen a nice spot underneath a tall tree, so they would be able to enjoy the sunny day without getting sunburnt.

"Well what're ya' waiting for, darlin'? Come join the party," James called out to her as he began pulling the sandwiches from the cooler.

Juliet took her shoes off and sat down across from him on the blanket. He held out a variety of sandwiches for her to choose.

"Ham, turkey, or chicken?" She laughed at his eager expression.

"It's a little early for lunch, don't you think, James?"

"Well, I just thought ya'd be hungry since yer breakfast is still stuck ta' the bottom o' yer fryin' pan."

Juliet had to admit she was hungry, so she took a chicken sandwich gratefully.

"Must be nice to eat real food again, huh?" she asked him playfully. James nodded in agreement and took a big bite of his turkey sandwich.

"If I ever have ta' eat another boar again, it'll be too soon." And although they both chuckled at his joke, the mention of how they'd been living up until two weeks ago dampened the mood.

Juliet watched as James got a faraway look in his eyes, a look she knew well.

Often she'd see him sitting on his porch or on the beach, staring off into the distance. From the expression on his face, the same one he had now, Juliet could tell exactly who he was thinking about.

"I know you miss her, James," she told him softly. "And I can honestly say that I know what it feels like." He looked at her sadly. "You wonder what she's doing right now, if she's moving on and living her life. Does she ever think about you, like you think about her? Does she miss you too?"

James sighed in surrender.

"Yeah, okay. I miss her. But I don't even know if she's alive. John's taking a long time ta' bring 'em back, 'n how do we know that they're even comin' back?"

Without thinking about it, Juliet reached over and held his hand. He squeezed tightly and looked straight into her eyes. She could see his relief that he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

They sat like that for a while, neither of them talking, both content to enjoy the peaceful silence.

Then James let her go and they slipped back into a comfortable conversation while they ate their lunch.

Afterwards, Juliet went to go lie in the sun while James stayed in the shade. She watched as he pulled a book out of the cooler and wasn't surprised to see that it was Watership Down. Clearly his favourite book, Juliet had seen him read it a few times when they lived back on the beach. And once they arrived in Dharmaville, she remembered how thrilled he was to learn that she had a copy of it on her bookshelf.

He'd begged her to give it to him and she'd finally relented, after countless debates and bribes, of course. In the end, she'd ended up with a bigger boiling pot and a comfy chair from his house. Now, whenever James was visiting, he'd make a point of sitting in that chair and reading a book. And each time he did, she found herself smiling fondly at the memory of how it got there.

Now, lying on the grass and feeling the sun warm her face, she was content to watch James intently read his book. He looked up to see her staring at him and she smiled, embarrassed.

He set his book down and came to sit beside her, smiling as well.

"Comfy are ya', Sweetheart?" She sighed happily and felt her heart warm as he lay down next to her. "Well whad'ya know, this is nice 'n cozy."

Juliet was enveloped in a feeling of safety and she felt her eyes closing automatically as she began to relax. She sunk lower into the grass and focused on the feeling of the sun as it warmed her entire body.

Soon she was aware of nothing but the warm glow that surrounded her, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

James watched as Juliet's breathing slowed down. When it evened out, he knew that she had drifted off to sleep.

Though he enjoyed her company, he was glad to have a moment alone to think. Based on how things had been going so far, he understood that this could easily develop into a relationship. And James wasn't sure how he felt about that.

If he got involved with Juliet, he knew that she was the type of woman who would never leave him. They would be able to have a true relationship, at least on her part because she devoted herself to one person at a time.

But James couldn't just forget about Kate. Even though they'd had ups and downs in their "relationship" – if it could be called that – he still cared about her. Juliet knew that, and James didn't want her to feel like she was his second choice.

_Is she, though_? he asked himself. If Kate was still here, would he be paying any attention to Juliet at all? _But Kate's not here, and if she's not coming back, then why should I waste my time waiting for her?_

Suddenly, Juliet rolled over and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her, an involuntary reaction, and she smiled as she dreamed. James wondered if she knew who was holding her, or if she thought it was someone else. Jack, maybe?

_Does she still have feelings for the Doc? _But if she did, she sure didn't show it.

In that moment, as James felt the first stirrings of jealousy, he knew he'd already made his choice. He wanted Juliet, and she wanted him. It might not be perfect, but for the moment, they were here for each other. They had each other's backs.

So as Juliet began to stir, he leaned down, whispered, "Mornin' Sunshine. Didja have a nice nap?" and kissed her softly.

She pressed her lips harder against his and he felt a passion that was different from what he'd experienced with Kate. Juliet was more subtle with her emotions, but he could feel that she deeply cared about him.

And James wanted to show her that he felt the same way.

* * *

Later that evening, they sat on the hill and watched the sun as it set. Everything was bathed in gold and Juliet marveled at how beautiful it was once more.

Whatever awkwardness they'd had since the kiss in the rec hall had gone away after this afternoon. Now they could finally just be together and not have to worry about what it could mean for the future.

Juliet knew that James had chosen her, at least for the moment, and she'd made it clear to him what her decision was.

As the last rays of sun disappeared behind the trees Juliet felt a pang of sadness because it meant that their wonderful day alone together would have to end.

But it seemed that James was not thinking the same way. Juliet was surprised to see him pull some candles and a bottle of wine out of the cooler. She realized he must have snuck them in later, probably when he packed his book as well.

"Have a seat, Juliet." She grinned in the darkness, hoping he wouldn't see how happy it made her that he'd used her real name for once.

As she sat down on the blanket, she was reminded of another picnic she'd had a long time ago. In her mind she saw Goodwin stretched across a blanket that was spread on the sand. She remembered walking out of the ocean, dripping wet, and being greeted by a warm towel and a fresh glass of wine.

_That was different_, she tried to convince herself desperately. She wasn't the same person anymore. She was no longer the woman who suffered from one failed relationship after another, or at least, she hoped she wasn't.

After seeing how Jack looked at Kate, she knew that once again she'd come in second place. But that same woman who James loved as well was gone. And even if Kate did come back, maybe things would be different then.

Maybe this was Juliet's chance to start again. She could depend on James to look after her, he seemed to be getting good at it these days. So why shouldn't she have a relationship with him?

"Hello? Ya' okay there, Sweetheart?" She blinked and focused on him, really taking him in. His long hair and Dharma jumpsuit gave him a soft yet hardened look. She knew that his adventures on the Island had made him that way, and she was grateful for how much he'd grown over the past few months.

Though he wasn't the type she would normally have chosen back in the real world, she knew she could count on him, and that was what mattered.

He grinned lopsidedly at her and, under the candlelight, he looked more handsome than any man Juliet had ever seen before.

"I'm fine, James. Thank you," she said quietly. "This has been such a wonderful day, thanks for everything."

"Well, you're welcome. But ya' haven't even tasted dessert yet." She nearly screamed in delight when he reached into the cooler and his hand emerged holding two pieces of chocolate cake.

"Oh my god! It's been too long since I've eaten anything chocolate!" Juliet shrieked excitedly, then she realized how ridiculous she sounded and she tried to control herself.

But the pleased look on James' face was worth the embarrassment of her outburst.

"Well whad'ya waitin' for, darlin'? Help yourself?" Juliet did, quickly taking a bite and moaning in delight. The rich chocolate melting on her tongue tasted better than she could have ever imagined. And maybe it was the romantic atmosphere – complete with candles – or maybe it was the combination of wine and chocolate, but she was feeling strangely giddy.

"How's it taste? I swiped it from the kitchen this mornin'. Chefs'd probably been workin' on it all night. Pretty damn good, huh?" He winked at her conspiratorially.

Impulsively, Juliet blurted out what she was thinking.

"The cake is amazing. But you know what would make this moment better?" She waited while James considered her question, then shook his head. "Patsy Cline. I wish the CD player had been invented by now."

He laughed ruefully. "I give ya' cake 'n all ya' want is the one thing that don't exist yet?" Juliet blushed, embarrassed at her unexpected request. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I decided ta' listen ta' the record before givin' it ta' ya'. Let me know if I get anythin' wrong, okay?"

Then he sucked in a deep breath and began to sing softly.

"When you're alone 'n life is makin' ya' lonely, ya' can always go, downtown. When ya' got worries, all the noise 'n the hurry seems ta' help, I know. Downtown."

He paused, trying to remember the rest of the words.

"Now just wait for a sec. I think there was somethin' 'bout a sidewalk or bar or somethin' like that..."

Juliet decided it was time to put him out of his misery.

"Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city..." she waited until James continued singing with her.

"Linger on the sidewalk, where the neon signs are pretty. How can you lose? The lights are much brighter there, you can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares. So go downtown, things will be great when you're..."

She had to stop when James burst out laughing. His cheer was contagious and soon Juliet found herself clutching her sides in laughter.

"W-what is so - so funny?" she asked him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, it's just ironic, I guess. Ya' know? The one place that we're singin' 'bout is the one place we can't go. 'N it's probably where Jack 'n Kate are right now."

Juliet wondered why he had to mention those two, but then she realized that he wanted to talk about it with someone.

"I'm here whenever you want to talk, James," she reminded him gently.

He sighed. "I know."

She moved across the blanket until she was sitting beside him. Then Juliet tenderly wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

They both knew it wasn't perfect. So much could go wrong with their relationship, but they were willing to risk it. Everything would be worthwhile if they could finally find happiness.

That was all they needed.

James pulled her close and then kissed her once more, Juliet's heart beating faster at the touch of his lips on hers.

As they lay on the picnic blanket together under the stars, watching the candles burn lower, Juliet marveled at how wonderful a simple date could be. And she looked forward to all the days ahead that they would spend together.

_Remember back in Brooklyn late nights,  
__We'd sneak up on the roof with flashlights,  
__Lie on our backs and count the stars._

_I think a heart is what you make of it.  
__It's not love if it doesn't hurt a bit.  
__If we just hold on tight we'll get through this,  
__You and I.  
__I still believe in you and I._

* * *

Sorry, I know this is really bad timing. I tried to upload this fic before the season 6 premier last night (which was awesome!), but the site wouldn't let me. I won't spoil the episode for those who haven't seen it yet, but I hope all you Sulieters out there enjoy this fic. :)

And I'm still working on You Found Me. Things have calmed down now so hopefully I can update soon. Then I'll start working on my other fic, Remembering. I know I've promised that I would post it soon, so I'm sorry it's taken so long. I really hoped to get it written before the start of the new season, but if you guys still want me to upload it, then just let me know. Thanks. :)


End file.
